


Brain Jinx

by Paralelsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Almost Crack, Fem!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralelsky/pseuds/Paralelsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those Winchester boys, jinxed them are. Sooner or later everyone winds up dead around them." - Harry was actually hoping that was the case. </p>
<p>Fem!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Jinx

**Author's Note:**

> You know how it is when you have an idea gnawing on your brain until you can do nothing productive unless you write it down? You know, huh? Well, this happened, because apparently when I don't get enough sleep I get into cracky Supernatural fanfiction. With a side dish of Harry Potter genderbend, because that's my brain. You've been warned!

“Those Winchester boys, jinxed them are. Sooner or later everyone winds up dead around them.” The rough warning cut through the loud hum of the bar.

“Thank you,” said Harry with a bright smile. “I’m kind of hoping that’s the case, actually.”

The older hunter let go of her arm swiftly, suspicious eyes giving her an once-over. She didn’t look anything threatening, but a lot of the nasty things out there chose an innocent disguise. Still, she looked so normal.

_Well, better the Winchesters than him_ , he thought and turned around to his drink dismissing her presence. Moving with the grace of someone good at manoeuvring around crowds, she skipped the larger groups getting a drink the bar, and hurried to the entrance.

Sam Winchester had just let a few minutes ago, and she was afraid they would be already gone by the time she made it to the parking lot.

Harry let out a relieved sigh when the shape of a dark classic car cast shadows on the pavement. There was a vibe coming from it and Harry let her hand trail over its hood while trying to sense what was actually hidden beneath the ordinary exterior.

_Huh, not quite sentient,_ she thought, although the warmth she was picking up could never belong to just a regular car. This machine was far more than any other Chevy coming from the assembly line - she could tell - this was a four wheeled home and a constant companion.

Harry smiled, thinking that it certainly made things interesting having this car as a transport.

“Not that I don’t understand your appreciation for a good car when you see one, but she doesn’t put out on the first date.” An amused, yet somewhat cautious voice sounded behind her and Harry smiled in response and turned around. “Myself on the other hand... heh, well.”

“Well, well…Dean and Sam Winchester,” she said while smiling more widely as she saw them tense. “I’ve been waiting for you two.”

“Christo,” whispered Sam, watching her intently.

“Bless you. Ah, you mean that wasn’t a sneeze?” she replied innocently while the brothers glanced at each other with apprehension. They had no idea who the strange woman was, and why she was waiting for them; and her lack of reaction could mean she was either completely human - therefore harmless - or a big evil monster and that meant problems.

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Dean was never one to beat around the bush.

“I’m Harry Potter and I have a proposition for you,” she said settling herself more comfortably against the car. She could see Dean’s jaw twitch at the action. “I want to see the US  with you as my companions.”

Sam looked at his brother and then back at the seemly crazy woman, with whom he tried to reason with. “I’m sorry, but you must have us confused with someone else.”

“Yeah, lady, we don’t run a travel agency”, piped in Dean, while taking a step forward.

“I’m sorry, aren’t you the Sam and Dean Winchester who almost  dumped the Apocalypse on our heads several times?”

Both the brothers tensed and Dean’s voice was rough with suspicion. “Who told you about that?”

“Well, it’s been all over the news, if you know which channel to listen to.”

“Look, lady!” Dean took a threatening step forward, but Sam grabbed him by the arm. Despite her normal appearance they had absolutely no idea what she was capable of, and she seemed uncommonly informed about them.

 “If you know about us, then you know we might not be the best of pals  for a trip.” Dean then drew himself up indignantly, motioning to himself. “And do we look like babysitters to you?”

Harry cocked a single eyebrow and ignored the second question. “Because Death follows you around? Don’t worry about that, because, you see, that’s what makes you so perfect. Grandpa would be able to keep an eye on me-he might actually approve for once. ”

“Wait, who's grandpa?” Sam was almost afraid to ask.

“Oh, didn’t I mention? You’ve met him a couple of times. I believe you called him the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse.”

Dean and Sam could feel their blood drain from their faces as they regarded the newly identified granddaughter of Death.

What exactly had themselves gotten into this time?

**Author's Note:**

> I might someday continue this, if there are people interested. Or if my brain insists.


End file.
